happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adoptable To Stand
Adoptable To Stand is an HTFF episode were Pop takes care of Tyke and Envy after their elder siblings die. Episode Roles Starring * Pop * Cub * Tyke * Envy Appearing * Pride * Bro Plot The episode begins with Pop happily pushing Cub in a stroller when he comes upon a horrific sight: Envy and Tyke both standing before the dead bodies of their siblings, Pop lets out a gasp and scoops up the two kids. The scene then shifts to Pop's house were he has Tyke, Cub and Envy in a playpen together. Cub happily babbles at his two new friends, but Envy turns away in disgust and Tyke chuckles mischievously. Pop leaves the room for a second, but the moment he does, Tyke is heard crying and Pop rushes back in to find Tyke crying and pointing at Cub. Pop quickly assumes his son did something to Tyke and thus picks Cub up and sets him on a chair in the corner of the room. Once again Pop leaves the room and Tyke quickly stops crying and starts to laugh. Envy rolls her eyes and begins trying to climb out of the playpen. Just then, Pop returns with lollipops and Tyke quickly begins crying again. Pop rushes up to him and give him the lollipop. Tyke happily takes the lollipop and starts licking it. Cub turns and spots this and begins to cry. Pop lets ot a sigh and goes to take care of Cub. As Pop is looking away, Pride snatches the lollipop from Tyke out of jealousy and shoves it in her beak. This end sup being a bad idea as she start to choke on it and Tyke just laughs. As Pop picks up Cub to scold him, he hears Tyke laughing and turns to him, and smiles at the sight of tyke laughing at the choking Envy, thinking them to be joking. However Envy soon turns blue and seeing this, Pop freak out, drops Cub, and rushes over to help. He tries to leap over the fence of the playpen, but his foot catches on the top and he face plants. He manages to scrambled back up and grabs Envy and starts performer the Heimlich on her. Pop ends up using too much force and crushes Envy;s chest while also shooting the lollipop out of her mouth and it lands on the top of Tyke's head. Pop lets out a gasp and drops the dead Envy and goes to try and remove the lollipop from Tyke. He picks it up, but just picks up Tyke with it, so he grabs Tyke by the leg with one hand and holds onto the stick of the lollipop with the other. He pulls on both and with a rip the lollipop comes free, taking the top of Tykes head and his brain with it. Pop freaks out even more and drop Tyke and then turns to his son, only to find that he died when Pop dropped him before. The episode ends with Pop screaming as the iris closes on the lollipop. End Tag "The laughter of a child can warm a dead heart" Fates Injuries # Envy chokes on a lollipop. Deaths # Bro and Pride die before the episode. # Envy's chest is crushed. # The top of Tyke's head is pulled off along with his brain. # Cub's head cracks open when he's dropped. Category:Season 74 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images